The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies and has been accelerated by the expansion of computer networks, including the Internet. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often require human and computer interaction. As a result, users of computer technologies continue to demand an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is desirable to anyone who uses and relies upon computers.
Computing systems may be used to enter information regarding a patient diagnosis in order to resolve a diagnosis related group (DRG) code and/or a procedure related group (PRG) code assigned to a patient record during a coding process. Currently, users wait until reaching the end of the coding process to fix problems that come about while entering coding information, to compute patient summaries, to determine the impact of coding changes during the coding process, and so forth. In some cases, a user may have to enter information under one code set and then enter the same information again for another code set in order to compare grouping results between various code sets. As a result, benefits may be realized by offering systems and methods for improving medical coding efficiency of a patient record.